Socket wrenches of various sizes are well known and usually are sold as a kit or set of various sizes for operation with bolts and nuts of various sizes. Such socket wrenches have square openings in one end for receiving a crank, usually a ratcheting crank. Cranks other than ratcheting cranks are often used (as well as other cranks), such as drill-bit cranks, to turn the socket wrenches. Ratcheting cranks are often used as well as other cranks, such as drill-bit cranks, to turn the socket wrenches. At times there is encountered a nut or bolt which needs to be loosened by a socket wrench, but which cannot be loosened by a ratcheting crank, or other crank, which has become ineffective in performing that operation for one reason or another, or which may have been lost or temporarily misplaced.
If a very tight nut or bolt has become substantially "frozen" in place, it is possible for a ratchet crank, or other crank, to break or strip, especially if it is an old, often used crank. When that happens, the turning of the socket is usually difficult, if not impossible, especially if the square opening in its crank-receiving end has been worn badly and is almost round, allowing slippage of the crank device.
It is an object of this invention to provide alternate means for a socket wrench to receive a cranking tool for operation of the socket wrench in loosening or tightening a nut or bolt or other such device to which it may be applied for the purpose of turning it either clockwise or counterclockwise, as the situation requires.
It is a further object to provide extensions for use between a socket wrench and a crank device, said extensions being operable for use between, and connecting said socket wrench and said crank device, having a square rod end suitable for insertion into a socket wrench and with an annular opening in its other end in axial alignment with the said insertion end, the said opening being adaptable for receiving a cranking device, and at the same end having a polygonal configuration on the exterior of the body of the wrench which has the said annular opening.